Kotaru's Story
by Kotaru
Summary: Background for fic character.


KOTARU'S STORY  
  
"Hahaha! Good one Kisara! I never knew you had a sense of humor like that!" Kotaru gasped, basically rolling around on the floor of the hut.  
  
"Brother...I am not jesting..." Kisara was standing by the window, looking out at the Egyptian City, a serious look on her face.  
  
He got up and walked over to her, no longer laughing. "Okay, it was funny the first 20 times you said it sister...now it's not." Looking at her, Kotaru could see tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"As I said before, brother...Roxy is gone. Sealed away. We will never see her again." At just about that time, Suten and Red walked into the small building. Kotaru ran over to his brig brother.  
  
"Suten! Please, tell me Kisara is lying!"  
  
He simply looked down at his younger sibling and told him just about the same thing as Kisara had.  
  
"Red? You are not in on this prank, are you?"  
  
"Sorry...they speak the truth."  
  
At this time, the more dense of the three Blue Eyes could tell no one was joking or lying. He simply walked to the far side of the room and sat down, staring into nothing. Kotaru continued this same action every day for about a week; sleeping on the floor, waking up, staring into nothing. Until finally he volunteered to go run a few errands in the marketplace, hoping it could clear his head.  
  
"L....lets see here." He said to himself shakily, reading the list of small things he was to do or pick up, making his way down the small alleyways that made up the streets on the way to the market. When he arrived, he found it was crowded, as usual. People were pushing about, shoving each other to reach their destiniations. Assorted stands and shops lined the walls with their owners shouting out their "great deals" and "bargains", hoping to attract some customers.  
  
The dragon wound his way through the crowd, headed for the first stand he needed to go to.  
  
"Kisara...are you sure it's alright for him to be in the market by himself? You know how he can get when emotional about something..." Suten and his little sister were sitting around, basically doing nothing.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know....he will be fine, dont worry yourself brother."  
  
They were both terribly mistaken. Whenever Kotaru got upset about something for a long period of time, he would begin to get a little tempermental. If even the smallest of things reminded him of something bad at just the wrong time, he usually broke things. And this time was no different, except Kotaru wouldnt be breaking things.  
  
He was finished with the list and was heading back to home when he spotted something, a jeweler was having a bit of a sale on precious stones. Kotaru grew interested and wandered over to it. Everything in the display was deep red. There were rings, necklaces, headdresses, sandals, pendants, and everything else you could think of...all of them were adorned with the same thing. Rubies.  
  
Again, he just stood there....staring. Until finally, he snapped. All of the anger and sadness that had built up within the dragon througout the week was unleashed. He dropped the things he was holding and became the Blue eyes White Dragon. All he could think about was how incompitant humans were and how much he hated them. He began crashing through the market, devouring or just simply crushing, slashing, and mutillating every single human being within reach. Eventually, the once-crowded market was simply a mass of corpses, scattered organs, and bloodstains. The dragon was standing in the middle of it all, panting out of exhaustion and anger.  
  
"There it is! Get it!" About a dozen mages surrounded Kotaru and began chanting the same spell. Before he knew it, he was back in his human shape, unable to move. Then, a figure came into half-view. It told him something about breaking a law, he couldnt hear too well at the moment, but he did catch a few last words. "Priests, seal this creature away." Constantly screaming no at the robed men, he was struck with a pain unlike any other and became sealed into his tablet, never to be seen again until thousands of years later... 


End file.
